ChristmasDaybreak Style!
by HelpImUpsideDown
Summary: Right, this is based on Christmas eve time for these. its after the fight and when every things normal again. Theres going to be a bit of fighting. Just so you know, this happened last year too me and it was very funny.


Chritmas Eve:

A time for happiness, for family and friends and also-CRASH!

Thea Sighed. Her cousins were at it again, And Blaise does not help.  
>Quinn went out with Rashel and Thierry and Hannah are out too, leaving only Thea in charge. Shame, because they only listen to Quinn or Thierry.<p>

Thea looked over into the corner where, Gillian, David, Eric and Mark all were. Mark rolled his eyes, David looked scared and Eric and Thea sighed.

Gillian Got up. "Right, i'm going to see whats happening. . ." Thea and Mark stood up as well, deciding it was best to follow.

As we were coming over Thea heared voices.

"Jezebel! I hate you, you have wreaked my ROOM!" That was Kestrel. "Well, You don't need that stuff Kestrel!" Jez. Keep in mind Thea could only hear because they were yelling this.

A door opened. "KESTREL! JEZEBEL! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU GUYS MUST BE DRIVING THEA MAD!" Ash? Thea was shocked to hear him of all people say this!

"Well, Tell Kestrel that-" "SHUT UP NOW! OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Laughing. "YOU LAUGH LIKE I'M JOKING! I FEEL SORRY FOR THEA AND ERIC!" Thea and Mark came round the corner to see a really really angry Ash Redfern, And a really scared looking Jez and Kestrel.

The door opened again and this time Maggie, Delos & Mary-Lynnette came out looking, in order, Sad, annoyed. There are no words for how angry Mare looked at Kestrel and Jez.

With all the loud yelling Thea didn't notice that every Soulmate Couple had come out of there rooms. And the truth was, They looked angry. Keller did a lot!

Mare walked after to Ash and placed her hands on his Shoulders. "Calm down its fine Honey, but it doesn't mean i'm not as angry" Jade walked up to them.

Ash sighed."You might want to clean the broken varse up or Thier-" Jade started to say but was cut off by a door opening and two Soulmate couples yelling they were home.

"Oh no" Thea gasped as they came round the corner.

Hannah looked shocked. Rashel found something in this thing funny. Thierry was shooting daggers at Ash. Quinn was frowning but was looking at Jez and Kestrel.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Thierry yelled at Ash. Oh Goddess this won't end well. . .

"It wasn't me!" Ash Yelled looking now rarther annoyed. Everyone just stood there at how someone could stand up to Thierry.

"Don't say that! I know it was you!" If Thierry looked angry before he now looked Murderous. Hannah stood there biting her lip, knowing better then to but in.  
>Thats when James Decided to but in.<p>

"Lord Thierry, I'm sorry but it was not Ash, he was trying to stop this. It was however Kestrel and Jezebel" James said to Thierry frowning a little.

"I'm sorry about that" Thierry smiles softly at him but Ash waved a hand and went back in the room with Mare. Delos and Maggie went as well, Probely deciding they didn't want to be around this.

Thierry turned round. "My Office now!" Both girls went to his office with Hannah and Quinn following. Rashel went off With her sister, halfway down the stairs you could hear them laughing.

Thea Rolled her eyes and found it hard to see what was so funny about all of this.

***6:00PM***

Everyone was in the living room. they were all sitting with there soulmates either talking or cuddling together.

"Right!" Thierrys voice boomed as he came into the room. Everyone looked up at him.

"Can I not leave without you lot fighting or trying to kill eachother!" Thierry looked around the room shooting daggers at us all.

Hannah stood up. "Thierry darling sit down, try and calm down its alright. Everythings alright." She said softly to him. Hannahs always been the soft and calm one.  
>She then looked at us. "what do you say?" Hannah frowned a bit.<p>

"Sorry Lord Thierry" They all said at the same time.

"Okay, don't want to sound rude or anything but its Christmas shouldn't we be celebrating!" Rashel asked. Keller and Quinn Nodded while Galen rolled his eyes at them.

Poppy laughed. "Yeah! Its the time for happiness!"

"Its also about friends." James added in.

"Christmas is really about helping one another and being there for each other. Thats what Christmas is about. Its about Family, Were like a family" Ash smiled.

Everyone started at him like he was crazy. "What? I'm not as stupid as I look" Ash just shrugged.

"Ironic how since all these people are your cousin so maybe you don't-" Quinn got cut off for two reasons, one-Rashel hit over the head. Two-Mare was shooting him the look that said "go on and i'll kick you!"

"Yes thats what Christmas is really about Ash" Hannah Smiled and Ash Smiled back.

Don't you find it weird how Ash somehow became best friends with Hannah, Gillian and Poppy? The Poppy part is quite weird.

Miles, Rowan, Phil and Blaise walked in with Winnie and Nissa too. Keller and Galen jumped up and went over to Nissa and Winnie, Keller shaking hands and Galen hugging.

Maggie and Delos left the room with Miles at there side. And then Ash, Kestrel, Jade, and Thea jumped up. Thea, Jade and Ash hugged her. Yes you read it right, Ash hugged someone other then Mare. Shh keep quiet he also hugs Poppy on the sly, Don't Tell James!

James hopped up to hug Blasie then sat back down next to Poppy, who was sitting next to Mare and Ash. Kestrel Just smiled.

Blasie walked out the room with Thea & Eric was just trailing behind.

20 minutes later, Thierry and Hannah walked out holding hands.

Everyone else had dissapeard too.

In the room there was only, Mare, Ash, Poppy and James.

Poppy growing annoyed with the silence said. "SO, Ash what did you get Quinn and Rashel for Christmas?"

Ash looked at her and Grinned. "Well, Mare got Quinn Some training gear and then I got Rashel A new stake and Bokken"

James looked alamed. "SO what did you get them?" Mare asked Poppy.

James Smiled. "We got them Matching black outfits and Rashel got Chocolates as well." He replyed.

Ash started laughing so did Mare. "Thats epic!"

James & Poppy joined in the laughter too.

There Convosations carried on like that until it was 11:00PM

Later on:

Everybody went to bed with there soulmates.

For some strange unknown reason, Rashel & Quinn decided to go and stay in Mare & Ash's room.

There was finally peace at the mansion.

Oh but I'm sure you can tell its going to be hell tomorrow. Good luck Thierry & Hannah, your going to need it with them lot in your home!

So what did you think? This is not as good as my other writing but like I couldn't think at the time and I'm really hyped and I don't think striaght!  
>So review and tell me what you thought of this.<p>

If you want and it depeands if I can be bothered, I might make a new years eve one. Maybe!


End file.
